Again, its been thirteen years
by Cabin-6's-Aurelie-Goode
Summary: Cameron Ann Morgan has put up with people hating her for the past thirteen years and is done. She is coming out with the story that is her life the horror that is her life. The emotional, mental and physical pain that is her life(Everything with bullying happened to people I know so that is why I am rating this T)(definitely spies to make it more interesting and less boring)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers this is my third story and you can check out my other two by clicking on my pen name as I hope you all know you can do that *Cue laughing*. This is like my story the truth of forgiveness, which is completed, except it is like a real story. I hope you are all ready for this!**

I don't know what I did to these people but its happening again. I am siting in my room thinking one minute then ten later I am on the bus. I look to see people I once thought of as friends calling ME a traitor and throwing things at me. They call me names, hurt me physically and mentally. I really have no idea how much more of this I can take. I have now dealt with these people for three years now and I am done with them. I dealt with another group of people for five year and another for my first five years of school. I have been putting up with people since Pre-K. I can't even stand to look at them. They sit there thinking things like why was she ever my friend and what a loser even the bus driver doesn't talk to her. For their information Ethan is kind of busy trying not to run over children. I have told people who haven't see the things that happen at school my story and they say no, that's impossible nothing like that could ever happen, but the truth is what it is. I am Cameron Ann Morgan and I would just like to say, I am on the brink of death and I won't even tell anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers I hope you like this story. I got the idea from real life things that have happened to people I know. Just so you all know I write things at the top that say 'remember:' and then I put a quote that people should read because I know a lot of people that have used my little encouragements in extraordinary ways, so remember:**

 **Be thankful for your struggles because without them you would never have found your strength, and would never be the person you are.**

I don't know what I did to these people but its happening again. I am siting in my room thinking one minute then ten later I am on the bus. I look to see people I once thought of as friends calling ME a traitor and throwing things at me. They call me names, hurt me physically and mentally. I really have no idea how much more of this I can take. I have now dealt with these people for three years now and I am done with them. I dealt with another group of people for five year and another for my first five years of school. I have been putting up with people since Pre-K. I can't even stand to look at them. They sit there thinking things like why was she ever my friend and what a loser even the bus driver doesn't talk to her. For their information Ethan is kind of busy trying not to run over children. I have told people who haven't see the things that happen at school my story and they say no, that's impossible nothing like that could ever happen, but the truth is what it is. I am Cameron Ann Morgan and I would just like to say, I am on the brink of death and I won't even tell anyone.

I sat there and I didn't bother anyone. I was just minding my own business day dreaming and thinking of a better time and place, when it last person I ever thought to see came and sat next to me. The girl I haven't seen since the third grade when she dumped me for CJ Parker, Bex Baxter. She looked me in the eye and said, "Still being a loser, freak?"

"Well at least I didn't turn out like you." I said and went back to looking out the window.

"Is that anyway to greet your friend you haven't seen in 8 years?" she asked cheekily.

"Is that the only thing your single cell brain can think to say?" I said as a statement, but is really a question.

"You've changed a lot Morgan."

"You haven't changed a bit Baxter. Still dumping your friends for more popular 'friends'?" I said putting air quotes around friends.

"Just so you know, CJ and I are still very close I am on an exchange with this school for 2 months so get used to me."

"I don't have to I can just ignore you like I did for the last six months of third grade." I said as the bus stopped to let a large group of freshmen on the bus.

"Well I didn't have to be nice." she said getting up, walking to the back of the bus and sitting on brother Ryker who just so happens to be a senior who will not remember who she is because he has an even smaller brain than her if its possible. I decided that looking out the window was my best option because my phone battery has to last all day and it runs out fast and I forgot my favorite books, Dead City By: James Ponti and Heist Society By: Ally Carter, at home. It was a cool mid-October morning and there was frost on the window so I drew. I drew my best friends over the years names and crossed them out, because they are anything but my friends anymore. I wrote Bex, who was my best friend from Pre-K to third grade, Liz who was my best friend from fourth to eighth grade, and Macey who was my friend from freshman year until the beginning of this year, junior year, when she decided to make friends with the popular kids. I left the bus not bothering to wipe the names off the window. I heard a girl's screech that I could never forget and turned to see Macey stomping off the bus with Ryker in tow. He hates my just as much as she does. I'm the loser of our family. I'm the one that no one likes. My father was my best friend and only way to get through it when he was killed in a hit and run when I was in sixth grade. I had just turned twelve and was on my own. Mom loves me but she is barely home because of her work, whatever she does, she makes a killing though. She offers me money, a car, new clothes, anything to help me with my problems, but I don't need those things I would much rather just be me. I work as a waitress as Gilly's Tavern on Spyglass Street in Roseville Virginia. We have moved multiple times because of Mom's work, and that is why I have had so many failed friendships. Her work isn't the problem, it actually helps because I get to leave my frenemies in the dust, but I know the dust is settling now because I just walked into school and three girls I have avoided for most of my life and left behind, except Macey of course because we haven't moved thanks to my protests about staying in one high school. Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry stood united in front of me and I am almost ready to go jump off Solomon Pier.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers, I hope you like the last chapter. I forgot to say I disclaim the characters, but everything else is mine and my friend's. Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **People can hurt you with the truth, but you should never accept being comforted by a lie. People have done that for me before and let me just say they never come within ten feet of me again.**

My father was my best friend and only way to get through it when he was killed in a hit and run when I was in sixth grade. I had just turned twelve and was on my own. Mom loves me but she is barely home because of her work, whatever she does, she makes a killing though. She offers me money, a car, new clothes, anything to help me with my problems, but I don't need those things I would much rather just be me. I work as a waitress as Gilly's Tavern on Spyglass Street in Roseville Virginia. We have moved multiple times because of Mom's work, and that is why I have had so many failed friendships. Her work isn't the problem, it actually helps because I get to leave my frenemies in the dust, but I know the dust is settling now because I just walked into school and three girls I have avoided for most of my life and left behind, except Macey of course because we haven't moved thanks to my protests about staying in one high school. Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton and Macey McHenry stood united in front of me and I am almost ready to go jump off Solomon Pier.

I looked at the girls in front of me and tried to walk around them, but they stepped in my way. Finally after a few failed attempts at going around them, I pushed through them. The only bad thing was the four other people I never expected to see were standing right behind them. My own brother decided to try and stop me from getting away, and then there was the most popular guy in school, Liz's boyfriend since birth as their families were both rich and made something of an alliance, and Bex's best friend/boyfriend. I looked right into my brother, Ryker Morgan right in the eyes and then looked to the next boy. I met eyes with Zachary Goode, the only guy more popular than Ryker, he is a mechanic at his father's garage on Grayson Street, and is a senior, I gave him the Morgan glare and he used his award winning evil smirk to mask his discomfort. I then looked at Jonas Anderson, a guy that I once rusted as much as Liz, we were the happiest trio in our school until they decided to become more popular and well know, which wasn't hard because of their flashy clothes and my plain ones which happened to make theirs stand out even more. I the last person I looked in the eyes was Grant Newman, a boy that I have hated since the beginning. He changed Bex and I have hated him for it for 8 years and now I don't feel so bad because I have learned more in the last 45 minutes, on the bus and in front of school, than I have in my 16 years of life. I know that Jonas is the weakest because he hides behind the muscle his family can buy for him. I also know that Zachary and Grant are some of the strongest people I have ever known, but I knew that Zach is weakest when it comes to his full name. I am also one of the few students who knows his actual last name and that he is related to the most hated member of the Senate, where as Macey's father is the most well liked Senator. I walked right for the little gap between them and they got in the way. I said "You have ten seconds to get out of the way." they just laughed so I started counting, "Fine,

1...

2...

3...

4...

5...

6...

7...

8...

9...

10...

Okay," I stated calmly then stood on my tip toes to be seen over the boys and blew my whistle that my dad gave me when I was little he said, "Cam you must always have this with you just in case, I could never stand to see my little girl hurt." I am very glad that I listened to him. They all covered their ears and I said "Everyone listen up I have a few things to say about these... 'charming'" in air quotes of course, "Fellows around me. First I would like to say if they let me get to my class I won't say it, but I will if they don't move." I looked at them and they looked at each other thinking is she serious? I continued to their surprise though, "You all know my pig of a senior brother Ryker, well I would just like the first one who sees Macey to tell her that he is cheating on her with-" and I hand Zach's hand over my mouth and he was dragging me into the janitors closet with the rest of the group following. I pretty much knew that my social or real life was over depending on who got their hands on me first, Ryker or Macey. I panicked and started thrashing and trying to yell for help as the whole student body watched me be dragged to my doom.

 **In the Closet**

"Are you trying to get me to strangle you little punk?" Ryker said in a very not sarcastic way.

"No" I simply stated, "I am just trying to get to class so if you will excuse me I have to go." with that I headed for the door and stopped by Zach again. He shoved me and I fell back into the wall. When I did I heard something shatter too. It must have been a mirror because that is the only thing that is glass in this closet. I should know too, Jonathan the janitor lets me sit in here for an hour after school to do homework because I'm to scared to be at home with Ryker for too long. "Ow" I yelled and looked at my hand as it was the object that shattered the mirror. There was a long slash across the top of my hand and Jonas said, "You'll live."

I didn't argue, he should know his father is a surgeon. "Still hurts." I said in an angry tone. Then the door opened. It was Jonathan and I said, "Help Me!"

He gave my hand a look and said, "Ms. Morgan go get your hand looked at by the nurse and the rest of you go to the principal's office, I don't care if you're Queen Victoria, harming another student is unacceptable!" With that I ran out of the closet and to the nurse down the hall. I could hear him yelling at them as he took them to the principal's office down the hall in the other direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! Here comes the next chapter. Sorry for taking just about forever to post! I love this story, just super busy with tests for school. So here it is and thanks for reading.**

 **In the Closet**

"Are you trying to get me to strangle you little punk?" Ryker said in a very not sarcastic way.

"No" I simply stated, "I am just trying to get to class so if you will excuse me I have to go." with that I headed for the door and stopped by Zach again. He shoved me and I fell back into the wall. When I did I heard something shatter too. It must have been a mirror because that is the only thing that is glass in this closet. I should know too, Jonathan the janitor lets me sit in here for an hour after school to do homework because I'm to scared to be at home with Ryker for too long. "Ow" I yelled and looked at my hand as it was the object that shattered the mirror. There was a long slash across the top of my hand and Jonas said, "You'll live."

I didn't argue, he should know his father is a surgeon. "Still hurts." I said in an angry tone. Then the door opened. It was Jonathan and I said, "Help Me!"

He gave my hand a look and said, "Ms. Morgan go get your hand looked at by the nurse and the rest of you go to the principal's office, I don't care if you're Queen Victoria, harming another student is unacceptable!" With that I ran out of the closet and to the nurse down the hall. I could hear him yelling at them as he took them to the principal's office down the hall in the other direction.

I walked down the long and dreary hall until I came to the one door that I knew as one of my few escapes from my 'life'. As you can totally tell from my favorite hiding spots, I am a total social butterfly...not. I am practically THE SOCIAL RECLUSE. I knew that I should knock on Nurse Aurelia's door and I did. I made that mistake before. One of the freshmen got hit so hard in P&E he couldn't stop vomiting. I don't even know why we call it P&E. Its just Physical Education but since its two letters that you can't make a 'school appropriate' name for, we have to call it P&E, so I knocked on the door. She came over and opened it and said "Good morning honey! Ryker hit you too hard again?"

It was an inside joke. The first time that we met was when Ryker had a hangover, got mad at me and hit me so hard that I fell unconscious after stumbling around for a mintue. That was before he started dating Macey and before we weren't friends anymore. I replied, "Not this time, I got shoved after committing social suicide for the millionth time and my hand in the mirror in Jon(Jonathan)'s closet."

"Ouch, let me see...oooo that is a nasty cut. I assume it was the normals who did this."

"Not exactly..."

"If not Macey and Ryker who did it?"

"Oh it was them, all the ghosts of my past and Zachary Goode."

"What do you mean the ghosts of your past?"

"Remember what I told you about people named Liz, Jonas, Grant and Bex?"

"Yes, you said a lot of things about those people, none being good."

"Well, they all somehow go to school here now and it seems that Zachary and Ryker have called a truce in their fight over who gets to cheat on their girlfriend with Tina Walters."

"That doesn't sound good. What did you do to deserve the attention of all of them?" she asked and I explained as she wrapped my hand in a bandage. Then the phone on her desk buzzed. She picked it up and said, "Hello?...yes when I finish wrapping her hand I'll send her your way. okay have a nice day." She then put the phone back on the hook and said, "The principal has asked that you go to his office."

"Okay." I said as she put the final touches on the wrap. I got up said, "Thanks Aurelia, I hope to see you under better circumstances later."

"No problem kiddo. See ya."

"Bye" I said as I shut the door. I walked down the hall and too the front lobby. I grabbed my bag that someone had put on a chair after I dropped it earlier. I went to my locker which was thankfully right down the hall from the principal's office, grabbed the few things I had and needed for classes and went to his door. I knocked and the door immediately opened by Mrs. Smith, his secretary. She said, "You can go right on in dear."

"Thank you" I said and walked to the door. I knocked and it was again opened, but this time by Ryker who had Macey on his lap, Bex was on Grant's lap in the far corner and in between Liz was on Jonas' lap. I then looked to the left to see Zach sitting in a chair in the corner. I looked the principal in the eye and said, "Mr. Solomon, Nurse Aurelia said you needed me."

"Yes Cammie, I mean Cameron, I need you to elaborate on the story that these other students are telling me because they say that they walked in one you just sitting in the closet, you freaked out and hit the mirror."

"That is not what happened and there is at least one way for me to prove it."

"How is that Ms. Morgan?"

"The new security cameras in the halls and closets caught everything on a private network," I looked at the other students in the room, "and don't bother to try and find and delete it, I helped Mr. Murphy to the work with the new cameras for extra credit and it feeds to my computer as well as the principal's private server. I also made a copy of it." I said taking out a pen drive with the evidence I had collected on it. I had left my computer at home today, but I hooked it up to Aurelia's computer to so that we could watch the stupid things students do after school like reality TV. It is pretty fun. She's only 27, she graduated college 4 years ago and has been nurse here for three years. She is a lot of fun too, she is probably one of my only friends. I walked over to his laptop and plugged in the pen drive. I played the video for everyone and I got them all detention. Sadly that came with getting flipped off by Jonas and Liz who would never be able to make a threat because that is totally against their nature, but goes with their philosophy of anything for popularity. Then Bex said "You better watch out Cam, a lot of people have accidents. Be careful." That came with a stuck up nod from Grant. Then there was Macey who said, "They have access to you here. I have access to you here and at your house you better watch out." Then Ryker nodded and slapped me upside the head. I tried to hit him back but Mr. Solomon came and held me back, because he knows what happens when I'm angry. Finally there was Zach who walked out and said, "Watch out Morgan. No one likes a know-it-all." I stayed in Mr. Solomon's office for a minute silently then said, "Joey why didn't you let me hit him?"

"Because then you would have in school and after school detention with him today tomorrow and for the rest of the week."

"Okay, good point, but next time just let me hit him and give me a warning."

"Alright Cammie-Bear. I'll see you later."

"Bye Joey." I said giving him a hug and walking out of his office. Did I mention that Joseph Solomon is the best godfather ever? Anyway, that was the last of them for the day because it was an in school and after school detention. At the end of the day, I went to catch up on some comedy with Aurelia, did homework with Jonathan for and hour and then went and said bye to Joey just like every day. Then I went home and when I opened all I smelled was smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! I hope you don't hate me for the cliff hanger. I don't know why but I love leaving people on edge. So thanks for reading.**

I played the video for everyone and I got them all detention. Sadly that came with getting flipped off by Jonas and Liz who would never be able to make a threat because that is totally against their nature, but goes with their philosophy of anything for popularity. Then Bex said "You better watch out Cam, a lot of people have accidents. Be careful." That came with a stuck up nod from Grant. Then there was Macey who said, "They have access to you here. I have access to you here and at your house you better watch out." Then Ryker nodded and slapped me upside the head. I tried to hit him back but Mr. Solomon came and held me back, because he knows what happens when I'm angry. Finally there was Zach who walked out and said, "Watch out Morgan. No one likes a know-it-all." I stayed in Mr. Solomon's office for a minute silently then said, "Joey why didn't you let me hit him?"

"Because then you would have in school and after school detention with him today tomorrow and for the rest of the week."

"Okay, good point, but next time just let me hit him and give me a warning."

"Alright Cammie-Bear. I'll see you later."

"Bye Joey." I said giving him a hug and walking out of his office. Did I mention that Joseph Solomon is the best godfather ever? Anyway, that was the last of them for the day because it was an in school and after school detention. At the end of the day, I went to catch up on some comedy with Aurelia, did homework with Jonathan for and hour and then went and said bye to Joey just like every day. Then I went home and when I opened all I smelled was smoke.

"MOM!" I screamed knowing that she was home today. I ran into the smoking house and into the kitchen. I saw her opening windows and hitting the oven with a wet towel. I ran over, grabbed a rag and hit the fire. Eventually we got it out and she sighed giving me a hug. I said, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and hair fell into her face. Did I mention that even with hair and soot on her face and smoke all around my mother is prettier than any model? She said, "Kiddo, that was the least stressful event that I had to deal with in about a month." we both laughed. I still have no idea what her job is, but I'm pretty sure she is like a sales or spokes person for a major company and that's why she travels so much. We then sat at the table and just talked. I hadn't seen her very much lately so we had a lot to say. I told her all about my school problems and the 'new' kids. She laughed when I told her about the cameras and said, "That's my girl." We continued until it was almost 11 PM and I went to bed. I laughed internally thinking about how we moved to this town because of Joey and he didn't warn me of the new students. _Oh right,_ I though, _I never told him about my frenemies._

 **A/N: PAGE BREAK WHICH IS SOMETHING THAT I ALMOST NEVER DO BUT HAVE DECIDED TO DO NOW BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE AN IDEA FOR A FUNNY DREAM OKAY PAGE BREAK!**

When I woke up to the alarm I was dreading school, but was happy because I could just shrink into the back group like always. I got up walked to the closet and grabbed my favorite t-shirt that had My Chemical Romance written on it wit a vial of pink liquid and red hearts floating away and popping and a black background. I put on dark wash skinny jeans with my faded black high top converse and tied a black sweatshirt around my waist. I went to the bathroom and grabbed my brush. I brushed out my waist long hair an put it in a high pony tail. I put on a hair elastic around my wrist just in case and washed my face. I never wear make up to school because most o the time I end up wearing someones lunch. I grabbed my backpack and journal then made my way downstairs. I put a pop tart in the toaster because like my mother I will probably burn the house down if I try anything else. Then I grabbed the orange juice out of the fridge and as I shut the fridge door Ryker slapped me upside the head. "What the hell?" I yelled so loud that Mom came to make sure we weren't killing each other.

"What's going on? What did you do to your sister?" she asked.

"He hit me again! He hits me all the time at school and I am so done with it. I hope you make it into college next year Ryker because then Macey won't have a boyfriend because you can't be trusted, I won't get slapped anymore and I won't have to look at your asinine face everyday!"

"Yeah well-" he said only to have mom interrupt him.

"Do I have to take out the MAGAZINES!" she yelled over us and we both quietly said "No" Just so you know we don't really fight at home because of the magazines, they are brochures for military school and that is how Mom keeps us in control.

I walked back over to the toaster with the orange juice and grabbed a cup from the cabinet on the way. I heard a beep from outside and Ryker yelled, "Gotta go bye Mom."

"Wait! Ryker one last thing," I said hitting him hard upside the head, "hit me again and in the middle of the night while you are deeply asleep I will chop off your dick and staple it to your forehead and now we act like I am still I scared little nerd unless it comes time to hit me we got each other?"

He nodded and ran out of the house and into who ever's care was in the driveway. I grabbed my now partially black pop tart from the toaster and thought, _if food were going to kill me Mom's food would have a long time ago._ I walked outside and down the road to the bus. I got on and sat in the front again saying hello and goodbye as I entered ad exited the bus today. Nothing bad happened today on the bus so that's a plus. Probably because Macey's car just go out of the shop. It was literally just a broken head light and it took a month to fix down at Zach's fathers shop... OH MY GOD! I have another piece of black mail! I'll hack the camera's over there later and see if I catch them doing something because Zach is cheating on Tina with Macey and Ryker is cheating on Macey with Tina. I really don't get why the two of them don't just swap girlfriends. I realized that I walked all the way to my locker with deep thoughts and saw Joey standing there on the phone next to it. I keep my computer in there this is really not good. I saw the locker door ripped on the hinges and on the floor and a crowbar was left on the group. I had about a million dollars worth of collected over the years electronics in there and I knew who did it. I just needed proof. I called Zach's father's shop and said, "Hello Mr. Goode its Cammie, are you missing a crowbar?"

"Yes I am I just loaned one to Zach last night."

"Did he say what he was doing with it?"

"No just that he wouldn't be able too return it."

"Thank you Mr. Goode."

"No problem sweetheart." I quickly hung up and ran over to Joey and said, "I know who did it."

"You already know?" he said

" I know it was at least Zach, I called his father's shop and he said that Zach took a crowbar last night and said he couldn't return it. If Mr. Goode can identify it as his crowbar and I get Zach's prints off it I can check affis or another data base from my home computer which has all the same software."

"Okay Cam do what you need to do, just don;t make those kids even more mad at you who knows what they will do."

"Okay, I'll be careful."

"See you later" I said giving him a hug and walking away.

"Bye Cammie Bear."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! I hope you don't mind me taking this long to update. I'm a huge basketball player and I play two teams so it got in the way for a while but now I have more time off basketball for the holidays so get ready for as rapid as possible updates. Thanks for reading and remember:**

 **Its Ironic how often we forget things we should never forget and remember things that we should bury and hide so lets forget everything that isn't important and move on.**

 **Cam's POV**

I'll hack the camera's over there later and see if I catch them doing something because Zach is cheating on Tina with Macey and Ryker is cheating on Macey with Tina. I really don't get why the two of them don't just swap girlfriends. I realized that I walked all the way to my locker with deep thoughts and saw Joey standing there on the phone next to it. I keep my computer in there this is really not good. I saw the locker door ripped on the hinges and on the floor and a crowbar was left on the group. I had about a million dollars worth of collected over the years electronics in there and I knew who did it. I just needed proof. I called Zach's father's shop and said, "Hello Mr. Goode its Cammie, are you missing a crowbar?"

"Yes I am I just loaned one to Zach last night."

"Did he say what he was doing with it?"

"No just that he wouldn't be able too return it."

"Thank you Mr. Goode."

"No problem sweetheart." I quickly hung up and ran over to Joey and said, "I know who did it."

"You already know?" he said

" I know it was at least Zach, I called his father's shop and he said that Zach took a crowbar last night and said he couldn't return it. If Mr. Goode can identify it as his crowbar and I get Zach's prints off it I can check affis or another data base from my home computer which has all the same software."

"Okay Cam do what you need to do, just don;t make those kids even more mad at you who knows what they will do."

"Okay, I'll be careful."

"See you later" I said giving him a hug and walking away.

"Bye Cammie Bear." That is how you get the day off of school. I went home grabbed my kit and dusted the bar. _That moron,_ I thought as I found his prints, Ryker's prints and Grant's prints all over it. I mean of course Mr. Goode's prints were on it but I invented software that can tell you how old a finger print is. I ran it on every print and what do you know the three moron's prints are on it and they have been there since last night. I went into the security footage and saw the time stamp on the break in of the school and my locker. I saw that the times matched and sent it all to the police. It would be in the news that I sent them to jail again even though I knew that they would be out in a bout a week. I decided to listen to music while I waited for my friend Abby to get back to me from the crime lab. I swear I have no friends my age. I turned on my favorite song, Waiting for Love By: Avicii:

Where there's a will, there's a way, kind of beautiful  
And every night has its day, so magical  
And if there's love in this life, there's no obstacle  
That can't be defeated

For every tyrant a tear for the vulnerable  
In every lost soul the bones of a miracle  
For every dreamer a dream we're unstoppable  
With something to believe in

Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around

We are one of a kind irreplaceable  
How did I get so blind and so cynical  
If there's love in this life we're unstoppable  
No we can't be defeated

Monday left me broken  
Tuesday I was through with hoping  
Wednesday my empty arms were open  
Thursday waiting for love, waiting for love  
Thank the stars it's Friday  
I'm burning like a fire gone wild on Saturday  
Guess I won't be coming to church on Sunday  
I'll be waiting for love, waiting for love  
To come around-

I had just gotten to the end of the lyrics and my favorite part of the song when I was rudely interrupted by a loud beeping. I ran to the kitchen to yet again find a lot of smoke. I looked to all cooking devices and around the kitchen and did not see Mom failing to cook. There was just a lot of smoke so I opened windows and disconnected the alarm. When it finally all went out the windows I saw where it was coming from. Someone had intentionally set that fire. A doll with a picture of me on it was sitting practically burned to a crisp on the counter. All that was left was my face and next to the charred doll was a note. It said, "Stay out of our way Mrs. Morgan, it would be a shame if something happened to your little girl." The message was for my mother, I wasn't supposed to see it. I wasn't even supposed to be home today. My mother is into something way bigger than I thought. I'm not so sure that she is a sales woman anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**hi readers! I'm excited for this chapter! Sorry it took so long. I was having no luck thinking of something else for this story. I figured it out now so thanks for reading!**

 **Cam POV**

 _I had just gotten to the end of the lyrics and my favorite part of the song when I was rudely interrupted by a loud beeping. I ran to the kitchen to yet again find a lot of smoke. I looked to all cooking devices and around the kitchen and did not see Mom failing to cook. There was just a lot of smoke so I opened windows and disconnected the alarm. When it finally all went out the windows I saw where it was coming from. Someone had intentionally set that fire. A doll with a picture of me on it was sitting practically burned to a crisp on the counter. All that was left was my face and next to the charred doll was a note. It said, "Stay out of our way Mrs. Morgan, it would be a shame if something happened to your little girl." The message was for my mother, I wasn't supposed to see it. I wasn't even supposed to be home today. My mother is into something way bigger than I thought. I'm not so sure that she is a sales woman anymore._

"MOM!" I screamed and ran upstairs. She was sitting in her office totally oblivious to what happened. When I ran into her office she turned off a teleconference saying she would call back later.

"What's wrong? Is something on fire again?" she asked.

"No but go look in the kitchen." she nodded and when she came back a minute later she looked really stressed. I said, "Your a liar! You told me you were a sales person for an international company! Why did you lie to me? What is so important that you couldn't even trust your nerdy loser daughter. Its not like I have friends to tell..."

"Honey if you don't have friends where are you after school?"

"I go to the nurse's office and watch funny stuff that happens on the security cameras with the nurse then I do homework with the janitor because I'm afraid of being home with Ryker for too long."

"Okay okay I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I asked. I'm sorry that I lied." she paused for a minute then continued much quieter, "I told him one more incident like this I was showing her the truth. So he can shove protocol up his ungrateful ass Joe!"

"Uncle Joey knows about this!" I screamed.

"I'm sorry honey, but the truth is something I never wanted to tell you and now I have to."

"Fine! Tell me everything don't sugar coat it and don't do anything that will make this worse."

"Okay first of all your father didn't die in a hit and run incident. He died when the people who are now chasing you killed him in the street in front of Langley as an example of what happens when a spy gets to close to their operations-"

"You have got to be kidding me! Your a spy this now all makes perfect sense!"

"Really?"

"Of course not stop lying!"

"Okay do you want proof?"

"Yes that is all I am asking for the truth and one thing to back it up."

"Okay, just remember you asked." she said walking to the file cabinet behind her desk she pulled out a book opened it and taped a key board on the inside. She put it back on the shelf and then it moved aside and there was a spiral staircase to the attic. When we got up there it looked like the head quarters of the Agents of SHIELD.

"You have got to be kidding me! You have this many computers up here and you never told me."

"Honey be careful!" she said as I turned around and ducked as to not be hit with a punch from a practice machine. It must sense motion. I looked at Mom mesmerized.

"MY MOM IS A SPY!" I screamed and gave her a hug.

"Okay why are you so happy you just found out why your father died?"

"Mom, that's what I needed. They never caught the guy in the 'hit and run' but now I know what really happened. THANK YOU!"

"Okay, but do you want to know the rest of the story? I'm afraid you'll hate me after that."

"Just tell I promise not to hate you."

"Okay, we have moved so many times because the people who killed your father, the Circle of Cavan are still coming after me and threatening you."

"Wait why just me and not Ryker?"

"Because he isn't actually your brother."

"YES! I can't stand him thank you God."

"He is you cousin and I adopted him after the Circle killed your father's brother Mike and sister-in-law Jordan when Ryker was an infant. There is also something you should know about why we moved here."

"Which is?"

"So that your Uncle Joey could be you Principal/Protector along with all the teachers in that school who happen to be spies including the nurse and janitor."

"MOM!"

"I know I'm sorry. There is something you should know about your past enemies too."

"I swear if they're-"

"They're spies in training and every time that they turn on you never happened, the circle convinces you that they did every time they catch you and we have to save you along with Bex's parents because they work for MI6 and the girl Abby your in touch with is the forensic scientist at the CIA not the local crime lab." Then she said quieter and slower, "Joe did I miss anything?...Okay that's it hate me if you must honey but know I still love you."

"I don't hate you. I'm just disappointed that I didn't know before. I really wish I knew because then maybe my life wouldn't suck."

"Okay, I understand. I just have to make a phone call you stay right here okay."

"Yup" and as soon as she was down the stairs the windows burst open and guys four times the size of me rained down. I screamed, "MOM!"

I was loud, but definitely not ready for them to stick a needle in my neck and a bag over my head, then jump back out the window. The only thing I was surprised to see was everyone that I thought hated me for the past few years in my drive way kicking the butt of the people who tried to kidnap me. The last thing I saw was Zach kneeling over me saying "Cam you okay? Cam?" and Bex hugging Liz and Macey as they cried. The thing that surprised me most was the Ryker Jonas Grant and Zach all actually looked worried.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi readers! HAPPY NEW YEAR! I just watched the New York City ball drop so I am awake and super hyped. HAPPY 2016! I hope you liked the ending of the last chapter. I loved writing it and am excited for this one. Sorry it took however long it did for me to update. Anyway thanks for reading!**

 **Cam POV**

 _I was loud, but definitely not ready for them to stick a needle in my neck and a bag over my head, then jump back out the window. The only thing I was surprised to see was everyone that I thought hated me for the past few years in my drive way kicking the butt of the people who tried to kidnap me. The last thing I saw was Zach kneeling over me saying "Cam you okay? Cam?" and Bex hugging Liz and Macey as they cried. The thing that surprised me most was the Ryker Jonas Grant and Zach all actually looked worried._

When I woke up I was in a small white dimly lit room. I looked for a window that could maybe tell me what time of day it is but eventually came up empty. I then gave the room another look over and was glad I did. I noticed that there was nothing but medical equipment to my left, but to my right was the door that I wouldn't have noticed had it not been for its shiny golden handle. I looked directly to my right to see a boy sitting there. His perfect messy dark brown almost black hair was messed up and looked as if it hadn't been washed in a while, but he was wearing the same shirt and pants he was wearing when he sat over me in my yard. I saw that his mystical green eyes were closed and he almost looked peaceful for once in his life. Only then did I notice that one of his hands had wandered over to my bed and was holding mine. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze and he opened his eyes. He looked over joyed and relieved. All worry that was there when he opened his eyes gone. He looked at me smiled and said, "hey Cam"

"Hi Zach" I said looking at him, I was confused and had so many questions but I stayed calm and asked a very important question first, "how long was I out, Zach?" Okay I know its redundant but I liked saying his name.

"Well to answer your question you were out for nine days twelve hours thirty two minutes and thirty nine point two seconds."

"Okay," I said, "That's pretty precise."

"Yeah, but I could have been more precise."

"Okay," I said again and asked the second most important question, "Where am I?"

"Well first we were in your yard, then in a helicopter, then an actual hospital, then another helicopter, then a jet and now this safe house."

"Way to be precise." I said sarcastically.

"Wow, Little Ms. Sassy, I'm pretty sure the doctor said to wait a few hours before being sarcastic."

"Well, unlike who I was at school I am not really like that, I do what ever I want and I don't care what you say."

"Okay" he said uncomfortably

"Can I leave this room?"

"As soon as the doctor clears you I am to take you to the training facility in the garage. I get to train you seeing as everyone else is too busy and I literally drew the short straw for the short girl." the second he said that I jumped off the bed and kicked him in the shin.

"You know what I don't need a doctor to check me out I'm just fine." I said and Zach started laughing, "What is so funny?"

"your clothes" he choked out laughing.

I looked down to see that I was wearing a shirt that said, "I but the Black in Blackthorne" I was ready to throw a fit I looked right at him and said, "Who made me wear this ridiculous shirt!"

"I don't know" he said, "Bex just said that she needed a clean shirt for someone and I wasn't really paying attention but it turns out I threw her my one of a kind shirt that grant has the other one of." and with that he went back to laughing.

I eventually gave up. I couldn't help it. I laughed too and then noticed you couldn't even see my shorts. I was apparently wearing tiny black work out booty shorts and this ridiculous shirt so I laughed even harder and Zach said, "What are you laughing at?"

"I didn't know if I was wearing any bottoms" I choked out taking my turn as the one to laugh my ass off. We both just sat there laughing. We laughed for so long I didn't know why but I just felt safe and welcome here. I felt happy with Zach and I have no idea why.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi reader! Sorry for taking a little bit too long to post. I am glad to go and through with this chapter so here it is.**

 **Cam POV**

 _"Can I leave this room?"_

 _"As soon as the doctor clears you I am to take you to the training facility in the garage. I get to train you seeing as everyone else is too busy and I literally drew the short straw for the short girl." the second he said that I jumped off the bed and kicked him in the shin._

 _"You know what I don't need a doctor to check me out I'm just fine." I said and Zach started laughing, "What is so funny?"_

 _"your clothes" he choked out laughing._

 _I looked down to see that I was wearing a shirt that said, "I put the Black in Blackthorne" I was ready to throw a fit I looked right at him and said, "Who made me wear this ridiculous shirt!"_

 _"I don't know" he said, "Bex just said that she needed a clean shirt for someone and I wasn't really paying attention but it turns out I threw her my two of a kind shirt that grant has the other one of." and with that he went back to laughing._

 _I eventually gave up. I couldn't help it. I laughed too and then noticed you couldn't even see my shorts. I was apparently wearing tiny black work out booty shorts and this ridiculous shirt so I laughed even harder and Zach said, "What are you laughing at?"_

 _"I didn't know if I was wearing any bottoms" I choked out taking my turn as the one to laugh my ass off. We both just sat there laughing. We laughed for so long I didn't know why but I just felt safe and welcome here. I felt happy with Zach and I have no idea why._

"Zach..." I said unsure.

"Yeah" he said looking at the door as someone made a racket going down the hall and then looked back at me. I had tears streaming down my face and he said, "hey Cam what's wrong?"

He walked over and wiped the tears from my face then tucked loose hairs from my horrible bedhead behind my ears. Then he wrapped me in a warm hug as more tears came and soaked the shoulder of his shirt. "Cam" he said, "Really what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Zach, that's the problem. Memories that I would rather have kept have been erased and I need then back. I need to know everyting that has happened to me and has been hidden. I can't stand this Zach I need this because I need help. I need to remember."

"Okay hey cam it's okay calm down. I'll help you. I know I wasn't nice to you that past few years but that was a cover so that I could protect you cause I love you."

"How can you love me Zach. I don't know the real you and you don't know the real me."

"That's not true this whole time we have all know the real you but we had to pretend we didn't and pretend we hated you. We hated doing that. We love you cam."

"Zach why do I have no memories of you before the past few years."

"Because I was your friend and we knew the circle wouldn't look at your school enemies as undercover spies."

"How did you do it? I mean what was it like watching me? I mean that is kind of creepy."

"I don't know how I did it Cam, watching you was making me go crazy. I really wanted to run up to you and twirl you around like the princess you are. I wanted to hug you and kiss you and never let you go again. You made me crazy Cam."

"What do you mean hug me and kiss me again?"

"Before we erased me from your memory you were my girlfriend and I was your boyfriend and if I do say so myself it was a relationship worth fighting for. I fought with your mother and Joe about me being the one you hate but they insisted it be me. It was killing me. I'm glad its over."

"Me too Zach. Me too."

"I'll have one of the girls grab you some clothes and then we can start training. Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the 'garage' and have someone direct me there."

"See you soon Cam." He said picking me up, laying me down on the gurney and kissing my forehead. He walked out of my room and down the hall. I was sad that he left but I'm glad we got through some of the general history that I forgot. I just sat there thinking until the door opened again and in stepped Bex with a box of clothes in her hands. She set it on the end of my bed and sat in the chair. "Hey Cam."

"Hey Bex can you do me a favor?"

"sure..."

"stand up..."

She stood

"Take two steps forward..."

she took two steps forward

"Now give me a hug."

she gave me a hug and laughed. "Same old Cam." She said "same old cam."

I laughed and she let go. We looked at each other for a minute and I said, "I miss being friends can we be friends now."

"Oh of course and the others want the same thing you know. Also if we are friends again fist order of business did you know Zachary hasn't left this room until now." She said.

"Are you serious?"

"very we got a little worried about him."

"Well he's fine."

"I wouldn't say that Cam."

"Why not?"

"because he loves you and you don't remember a three year dating time between the two of you also you never actually broke up."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi readers! So it has almost been a week. I hope that you didn't miss me too much, (;. Alright I am very excited for this chapter ad all of them to come so here it is, one of your favorite stories, Again, its been thirteen years!**

 **Cam POV**

 _I just sat there thinking until the door opened again and in stepped Bex with a box of clothes in her hands. She set it on the end of my bed and sat in the chair. "Hey Cam."_

 _"Hey Bex can you do me a favor?"_

 _"sure..."_

 _"stand up..."_

 _She stood_

 _"Take two steps forward..."_

 _she took two steps forward_

 _"Now give me a hug."_

 _she gave me a hug and laughed. "Same old Cam." She said "same old cam."_

 _I laughed and she let go. We looked at each other for a minute and I said, "I miss being friends can we be friends now."_

 _"Oh of course and the others want the same thing you know. Also if we are friends again fist order of business did you know Zachary hasn't left this room until now." She said._

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"very we got a little worried about him."_

 _"Well he's fine."_

 _"I wouldn't say that Cam."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _"because he loves you and you don't remember a three year dating time between the two of you also you never actually broke up."_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I screamed.

I could tell that Macey, Liz and Mom were listening through the door because with that they opened it and tried to wee what was going on. I motioned for them to come in. Then I motioned for Mom to come over. I slapped her, you heard me right I slapped my own mother right across the face, "How dare you?"

"How dare I what Cam?"

"Oh don't act all innocent Rachel." I said bringing in the first name, "I know what you did to me and what you did t people I love by taking it away."

"Cam, honey, I swear I didn't want to. Your uncle forced me to do it and his excuse for making me do it what that the circle was forcing his hand."

"whatever." I mumbled done with the excuses and the lies. I got up walked to the bathroom, put on the clothes Bex gave me and headed for the garage. I took about ten minutes to find it but I didn't care. I walked in and I saw Zach looking at something. I decided to do the one thing my mind was screaming for me to do. I looked at him and I said, "Zach"

"Hey Cam" he said happily and came over. Then when he was right next to me I jumped up put my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too Cam." he said. He put an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I never wanted to leave his arms again but I knew I would have to eventually. When we finally just stopped starring at each other and let go I looked him in the eye one last time.

"Hey Za-" I said trying to talk to him but instead got a kiss. I love him. I know I do. I don't know where the feeling comes from, but it is oddly familiar and I loved it. I love him.

"So what is it you would like to say Cam?" he asked as we broke apart.

"Well I wanted to say-" but was interrupted again by a loud alarm buzzing over the intercom. It sounded like a ladies voice but I couldn't be sure.

"-run we have been overrun. Escape! Save Cameron!" She yelled just as all the power went out. Then I latched onto Zach's arm. It was only very dimly lit in the garage now but I wasn't afraid of the dark. I was afraid of what was going to come after me. Then he picked me up tossed me over his shoulder and started running for the far side of the garage. He ran right at a wall and stopped just short of it. He put his hand on it and a small door opened in the wall. It looked like a mini elevator but I was nervous. It was almost as if it was only for someone little li-

"Zach!" I screamed and was about to go on lecturing him and calling him an idiot when he it a small button and the elevator fell down however many levels. Then I came to a room that almost looked like room for a toddler. I then heard a robotic voice say, "Cameron Morgan, you have not been here since you were five years old. Oh how good it is to see you again."

Then I heard gun shots and screaming. I freaked. I didn't know where my family friends and kind of boyfriend were. The only thing that I knew was that they were in trouble and they needed my help.


	11. Chapter 11

**hi reader! sorry for taking so long. I am so excited for this chapter now that I have more ideas for it so let's get to it! Longest chapter yet, so exciting!**

 **Cam's POV**

 _"Well I wanted to say-" but was interrupted again by a loud alarm buzzing over the intercom. It sounded like a ladies voice but I couldn't be sure._

 _"-run we have been overrun. Escape! Save Cameron!" She yelled just as all the power went out. Then I latched onto Zach's arm. It was only very dimly lit in the garage now but I wasn't afraid of the dark. I was afraid of what was going to come after me. Then he picked me up tossed me over his shoulder and started running for the far side of the garage. He ran right at a wall and stopped just short of it. He put his hand on it and a small door opened in the wall. It looked like a mini elevator but I was nervous. It was almost as if it was only for someone little li-_

 _"Zach!" I screamed and was about to go on lecturing him and calling him an idiot when he it a small button and the elevator fell down however many levels. Then I came to a room that almost looked like room for a toddler. I then heard a robotic voice say, "Cameron Morgan, you have not been here since you were five years old. Oh how good it is to see you again."_

 _Then I heard gun shots and screaming. I freaked. I didn't know where my family friends and kind of boyfriend were. The only thing that I knew was that they were in trouble and they needed my help._

I looked around the room for some form of escape and had zero luck. I then proceeded to throw things at the walls. So maybe I was desperate... okay fine I was angry...okay fine I was pissed...uh fine! yes I was freaking out and was totally loosing it! Then I noticed that there was another door in the room. I walked over calmly and quietly knowing it wouldn't actually do any good unless the room was sound proof, so I opened the door fast. What do you know? A closet full of clothes for boys girls men women wigs color contacts weapons and other supplies. I was very happy. I was however afraid though because I was in some kind of auto pilot where my hands knew what they were doing but my brain didn't. I walked over to the gun rack and grabbed an ankle Holster, a side Holster, a small pistol for the ankle, a glock for a the side then proceeded to grab a knife and shoved it into the prebuilt holder in my shoe. Then went back to the gun rack and grabbed another glock and side holster for the other side. I checked to make sure that everything was locked in and loaded then grabbed an assault rifle. I ran for the bullet proof vests and put on 9 of them in all different sizes from squeezing the air out of me to just big enough to fit over the others. I filled every compartment with ammo and made for the air vent in the ceiling of the closet.

When I pulled myself through the little hole, I could hear even more gunfire and screaming from above me and crawled through the vents farther. I then found a passage that went up and followed it. I then came to an intersection and followed some voices.

"...never find her." I knew that voice, it was Zach.

"we don't need to find her. We have you, the others will eventually break and in the mean time we all know she'll find her way back to you." said an unknown voice then I heard an him mumble, "in her creepy way that I hope not to witness again." I must have done something to him. Oh well I can do something again.

"I do not think your going to get her to come out. This time she is terrified and totally clueless." said Zach.

"Well that will be for your mother to decide." said his attacker as they were now coming into view in an up coming vent.

"No you leave her alone! You hear me! I'll kill you if you go anywhere near her!" I heard him scream. I wanted to kill that guy and save Zach but it would give up my position. I decided to let the guy take Zach where ever they were going and see who was behind all of this. Maybe I'll find everyone else too.

I heard the guy currently holding Zach call through his radio for two guys named Kai and Gus to get there lazy asses down there so they could drag him to someone named Catherine. I feel like I know that name some how. I have no idea how, but I just do. Maybe its Zach's mom and I've met her before? Catherine Goode, that would be her name come on brain, anything? Red. Okay that is something but not much still helps.

I followed the going through the vents soundlessly following as Zach his guards, Gus and Kai, and this other guy, who I learned was Kyle, went to Catherine. I followed them for what seemed like forever and then they finally entered a room. There was one woman inside with firey red hair. Yup, I some how know this lady. thank you for that clue that seemed stupid and useless until now. I watched them, Catherine kept saying how she missed her little boy like retard not knowing I was directly above her ready to kill her. Then Zach noticed me up there and he gave me a glance that said, no do not do it or you will die. I nodded and just sat and watched. She talked and talked and Zach ignored her looking at everything around the room and then back up to me a few times as if trying to insure my safety.

Finally, she sent him away to a cell and I internally screamed, but for a good reason. That's probably where they put everyone else. I followed them down there and what do you know? There everyone that was in the compound before is with no guards. Morons much?! They then threw Zach into one of the few empty cells and he got up off the ground and starred at the guys until they walked way while mumbling about how I was going to get myself killed. Then I decided that I should do what was best. When he finally settled down and decided to get some rest I dropped soundlessly into his cell and went over to him. He was instantly up and looked ready to kill someone, but he calmed the second his fearful eyes landed on me. I threw my gun onto his "bed" if you could even call it that and then ran up to him. When I was close I jumped up into his open arms and was greeted with him holding me tightly. I was happy and calm. I had Zach and I knew that everything would be good again.

"Cam, you need to run. You need to get out of this facility and get to Langley. I'm not supposed to tell you where we are, but I think this is an exception. We are in the outskirts of D.C. If you made it out of this building and into a car, you would get to D.C. in about half an hour." he said.

"I'm not leaving you here, Zach. I just got all of you back again. I am not going to loose you to your psychotic mother."

"I promise she isn't going to hurt me and I won't let her hurt anyone else. I promise and I have only ever made one other promise and I am keeping it by sending you out of this building."

"I'll go in the morning. It won't do much good me going to Langley in the middle of the night when people would just call me crazy."

"Fine you can go in the morning. I'll wake you up at 4 and you can pack a little bag from the safe room. Then you go."

"How are you going to wake me up?"

"You don't think that your getting out of my sight until you're leaving do you?"

"Well it looked like there was a comfy bed in the safe room."

"Well I'll let you go pack a bag of stuff from the safe have right now and drag it back here. We'll hide it in the vent just in case. Then you can sleep close to the wall and I'll sit on the edge to block you from sight."

"okay, I'll be back in about 10 minutes."

"Okay Cam just be careful."

"I will"

"You know I love you right?"

I was shell shocked. I didn't expect that. I knew that the next 36 hours were going to be dangerous, but I didn't expect that. I just decided to do something stupid too. I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him and didn't let go. I was never going to let go again, but I had to. I had to breath, I had to sleep and I had to go get help from Langley. I then pulled away and looked into his eyes. I said, "I love you too."

I then ran and jumped back up into the air vent and crawled back to the safe room. I packed a bag of ammo, easily concealable weapons and some clothes. I then threw in a change of clothes for the next day and grabbed some PJ's that I quickly threw on not even looking at them. I then crawled back to Zach's cell and left the backpack in the vent along with all of my weapons except for my knife. I also got one for Zach and gave him some extra knives that I told him to give to the others if they needed them. We then went to sleep with his arms wrapped around me while I breathed in what is Zach. I slept peacefully and happily and was rudely awaked by coarse and quiet laughter. I sat up and looked right at Zach. I said, "What time is it?"

"4:30 the guard in the halls are all still asleep for another half and hour so I figure that gives you enough time to go to the safe room, change, come say a final quick good bye and then run outside and make it to the gas station about a mile down the road. You can use the phone there to call for a cab. I have rat that will come pick you up and drop you off at Langley and they only way that you'll be able to prove that you aren't kidding is if you show the director this badge," he said shoving his in my hand and then another one, "and this one. It was yours for the few months that you knew the secret and were my partner. I was allowed to keep it to remember the good times."

"Okay, I promise that I'll be back with in a week maximum. I love you okay, never ever forget that."

"That would be impossible Gallagher Girl."

"What did you just call me?"

"Gallagher Girl, I nicknamed you that because your mom was the headmistress of the all girls spy school called Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women."

"Oh, that's cute."

"Yeah well you used to thwack me and slap me when I called you that."

"Do you want a repeat of that?"

"Maybe sometimes."

"Okay then" I said thwacking him and then slapping him.

"I totally just asked for that. Now get out of here in those ridiculous PJ's before I break out into a laughing fit and give you away or have an accident."

"What is wrong with my PJ's?"

"Read them." I did... OH MY GOD(Sorry if that is offensive to anyone). I wondered why they came with a head band. They said, "Why Have Puppy Love When You Could Have Bunny Love? I Mean We Are Better At Everything And I Do Mean Everything". The head band was bunny ears and my little pink shorts had a white pom pom on the butt.

I laughed so hard that Zach had to put a hand over my mouth so I didn't give us away. Then when I finally stopped laughing I said, "I am so keeping these."

Then I jumped back up into the vent saying one last goodbye to Zach. I ran for the safe room with my stuff. I jumped down and I changed in the bathroom, put on some make up and made a pretty good attempt to look something close to good. I was wearing a black leather jacket with gold zippers a loose flowing turquoise top black leather pants that matched the jacket and black stiletto heels to match. Then for make up did black smokey eye black mascara and blood read lip stick. I think that the best thing about the jacket was it came with a key to an actual garage on the property and a motorcycle key. I quickly threw my hair up in a ponytail and set my self up with weapons the same way as the night before minus the assault rifle. Then crawled through the vents until I made it to outside. I ran for the sheddish garage thing at the back of the property and opened it up with the key. I was amazed to find a beautiful Gloss Black 2011 Honda CBR 250R and a Shoei TG-Air Helmet. I quickly put on the helmet and jumped on the bike. Then I turned it on and rode. I don't know how long I rode or where I went except for the fact that I was going Northeast because that's where Zach told me to go. I finally reached the gas station and got directions into D.C. I went straight to Langley from the gas station. I rode and rode until I was a block away. I tried to calm myself and then rode up to the fence. I got off and walked over to talk to whoever was in the box office spot. The guy wasn't paying attention so I knocked on the glass and he jumped a little. Then he spoke through a speaker.

"Please take the helmet off sir."

I took it off and said, "I'm a girl, smartass, a girl can ride a motorcycle too!"

Then he jumped a little again and said, "H-how can I h-help y-you m-m-miss."

"I need you to clear me through to the building so that I can speak to the director immediately its urgent."

"We get that all the time miss. I can't just take you there."

"Fine, get me someone who knows Matthew Morgan."

"Miss, he died sometime ago."

"I know that he is-was my father."

"I'm sorry, we lost a lot of good agents that day."

"yeah yeah, just tell me if Joey is in there."

"Can you be a little more specific we have a lot of Joes in there." he said pointing to the building.

"Yeah I can get my Joseph Solomon my father's best friend! Now!"

He jumped as I yelled at him and he picked up his phone. He was being way to slow so I kicked down his door and called his assistant myself. When she picked up she said, "Lucy Jacobs, Secretary to Agent Solomon how can I help you."

"Hello Lucy, please tell Joey to get his ass outside to the front gate right now I have something important for him to do."

"Can you tell me who you are first."

"Tell him it's C B. Trust me he will coming running or he knows I'll kick his ass." I said and hung up before she could ask any other questions.

So I waited and waited. It took about 15 minutes and when he got down here he hugged me and said, "Oh, I missed my Cammie Bear."

"Don't Cammie Bear, me Joe! I know that it was all your idea to wipe my memory. Now I need your help."

"Sure Cam what with?"

"Catherine Goode over took the safe house."

"Are you serious Cam or is Zach in the bushes ready to try and scare me?"

"I'm serious and Catherine is holding Zach hostage and I just want him back!"

"Why you barely know him?"

"That is not true at all."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love him now help me!" I screamed at him and fell to my knees sobbing. Joey walked forward and held me to him and then picked me up, one arm under my knees one arm around my torso. He carried me inside as he threw the keys of my bike to a newbie agent and told them to move the bike by the front gate to the parking lot. Then he continued going up about 13 floors and too his office. He put me down on a cushy couch and gave me some tissues. Then told me where his personal bathroom was and left. He then came back with the strategy and tactics planner and the director. I told them everything that happened and everything about where the security was. Then after I fell into a restless sleep with only the thought of saving Zach on my mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**hi readers! I am super excited because I have a lot more time now. It is in between sports seasons and I have no more applications to do! I am currently celebrating internally because I have no friends except for my books but that's okay. I am very excited for this chapter and if you like comic books I suggest following my friend, Morwenna Brier, on Instagram or if you just like costumes follow her at darkenedgrace or gracefullydark. Thanks hope you like the chapter and just so you know she is very cool! Anyway hope you like the chapter! Thanks for reading.**

 **Cam's POV**

 _"Catherine Goode over took the safe house."_

 _"Are you serious Cam or is Zach in the bushes ready to try and scare me?"_

 _"I'm serious and Catherine is holding Zach hostage and I just want him back!"_

 _"Why you barely know him?"_

 _"That is not true at all."_

 _"And why is that?"_

 _"Because I love him now help me!" I screamed at him and fell to my knees sobbing. Joey walked forward and held me to him and then picked me up, one arm under my knees one arm around my torso. He carried me inside as he threw the keys of my bike to a newbie agent and told them to move the bike by the front gate to the parking lot. Then he continued going up about 13 floors and too his office. He put me down on a cushy couch and gave me some tissues. Then told me where his personal bathroom was and left. He then came back with the strategy and tactics planner and the director. I told them everything that happened and everything about where the security was. Then after I fell into a restless sleep with only the thought of saving Zach on my mind._

 **The Next Day**

When I woke up this morning I was on Joey's couch at Langley. I sat up groggily and felt something stuck to my forehead. I pulled it off and noticed that it was a sticky note that said:

 **Cam**

 **I'm with the strategy and extraction  
experts right now. I promise we will get all of ****them back. I left a credit card on my desk along with my  
actual apartment's address. Go shopping have a good day  
and don't feel bad about how much you spend it's the  
CIA's money and it's their fault this is happening  
I cleared this with the director already. Have** **fun be at my apartment at 6. We have to be  
here for briefing at 7. Tomorrow we get Zach  
-Joey**

 **P.S. get a new phone at Verizon on  
21st street and put it under Kyle Friar  
when I made the plan I said I had a  
daughter named Kacey! Use that name or else **

**P.P.S. In case you are wondering the or else  
is sit here while I rescue Zach tomorrow!**

Same old Joey. Gotta love him. I decided that it really was going to be a me day and I deserved it. I went over to his desk and grabbed the credit card and sticky note. First stop was my bike. I went down to the parking garage and I asked the security guard where someone would have put my bike last night and he pointed me in a direction. I found my bike and I jumped on. The first thing I did was head over to 21st street and get a phone at Verizon. Thankfully Joey lived over on 25th street and had his own reserved parking spot. I left my bike there and walked. I got a new shiny black and gold 6S IPhone and then got a nice clear case so I could still see how pretty it was while it was protected. Then I registered it and got it a number. I then got an Ipad mini and MacBook pro. Then I went on to Forever 21 and got a lot of jeans and short shorts because they were all on sale. Then I got a bunch of cute hang out tops. Next stop was American eagle. I got a few nice things there and Rue 21 H&M and Charlotte Russe. Then I went to DSW and got 3 pairs of combat boots, a pair of every color converse they had and a few different pairs of heels. Then I went to Sephora and Victoria Secret. You can probably guess what I got there so I won't say anything except I got something that I will only let Zach see me wear. Then I went to Joey's apartment with all my bags. I dropped them off and went to find a room. Let me just say he has about 15 guest bedrooms. I found one with a spacious bedroom and walking closet with a vanity inside and hung all my clothes up. Then I laid down on the bed and fell asleep. I awoke at 5 to find Joey standing in the door way looking at me. How long has he been there? I kind of didn't really care after that I just sat up and looked around he said, "Nice choice in rooms."

"Well I think the closet did it." I said and we both laughed.

"If you need anything I'll be in the shower. If you need to take a shower there is another one attached to the kitchen. See you later." He said giving me a hug and kiss on top of the head. Then he walked out. I was bored so I watched TV for a while then noticed it was 6:15. I decided to get ready. I decided on a sweater that starts as white at the top and fades to maroon. Then I wore white leggings under that with a pair of black boots and then I chose a black and white scarf. I then put on mascara and maroon lipstick. I grabbed a black spider jacket and ran outside to the car where Joey was honking the horn. It had taken me fifteen minutes to get ready and Joey said we needed to leave 10 minutes before as we drove to Langley. When we arrived I hopped out of the car and Joey and I quickly made out way up to the briefing room. When we arrived I was given a large packet and soon became frustrated because the whole thing was about strategy. It wasn't about how to not shoot the important people, it wasn't about how to find and kill Catherine and it was about killing anyone of Catherine's blood or her henchmen. I then quickly pointed out when they finally mentioned who you are allowed to kill, "Well is I find out that my mother, my friends or one of the only people I trust and love died in there I'm going to kill everyone in this room starting with Joe." I looked at him and said, "because you lied to me repeatedly along with my mother."

He held his hands up as to say come on or really and I just glared at him. Then they got back to the briefing and then we all went to our homes. I rested and I was ready to kick some butt and go save my boyfriend/best friend from his mother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi readers! I'm sorry that I took about a week to get another chapter up here. I love this story so much and hope it continues if I can come up with more chapters. Maybe I'll end it on 13 chapters and make a sequel? Who knows? Anyway lets get to the story!**

 **Cam POV**

 _It had taken me fifteen minutes to get ready and Joey said we needed to leave 10 minutes before as we drove to Langley. When we arrived I hopped out of the car and Joey and I quickly made out way up to the briefing room. When we arrived I was given a large packet and soon became frustrated because the whole thing was about strategy. It wasn't about how to not shoot the important people, it wasn't about how to find and kill Catherine and it was about killing anyone of Catherine's blood or her henchmen. I then quickly pointed out when they finally mentioned who you are allowed to kill, "Well is I find out that my mother, my friends or one of the only people I trust and love died in there I'm going to kill everyone in this room starting with Joe." I looked at him and said, "because you lied to me repeatedly along with my mother."_

 _He held his hands up as to say come on or really and I just glared at him. Then they got back to the briefing and then we all went to our homes. I rested and I was ready to kick some butt and go save my boyfriend/best friend from his mother._

 ** _(IT IS NOW THE DAY THAT THEY WILL BE GOING TO THE SAFE HOUSE)_**

I'm sitting I the backseat of one of the CIA's vans. I have an agent I hardly know to my left and another to my right. The director himself is sitting across from me with an advisor/protector/body builder look alike body guards on either side of him. He was looking at a bunch of paper work that laid on the small table in front of him. I guess that is what it takes for the director of the CIA to take a field assignment. Anyway, Joey is sitting in the passenger seat and another random agent is driving. We wil reach the safe house in about 10 minutes so I get a little more time to just think and it is making me crazy thinking that maybe people I love will get hurt.

When we arrived we set up. People in the woods, in the trees, behind bushes, out in the open, everywhere! Then we heard the most peculiar thing, "Don't fire we're coming out."

I knew that voice, it was Catherine's."Guns at the ready this may be a trick!" I said not willing to risk anyone else's life. Then Catherine and all of her goons came out guns pointed at everyone that they held prisoner's head. "Release them Catherine, you're out numbered."

"Give yourself up willingly, Cameron, and I'll set them free. If you choose not to you get to watch each of these people die."

I looked to everyone. They were all motioning for me not to do it. Not to give my self up for them and then when I took a step out into the open lawn they started yelling at me not to. I motioned everyone out of sight and into cover. Then I heard the one voice that could drag me out of any daze. "Don't do it! You can't! I can't loose you! I won't let you do this!" it was Zach.

"I can't loose you either Zach that's why I'm doing this. I need to make sure that you stay alive."

"So don't do it and stay here to make sure I stay alive."

"I have to do this."

"Remember what you said to me, no longer than a week ago Cam? You said you don't know us, Cam. You said you don't know us. So why does it matter that we die Cam. At least you'll know that we love you."

"Don't you dare say that."

"Its true"

"No it isn't"

"Tell me! Tell me why it isn't true Gallagher Girl!" It was the only time I had every heard him use that stupid nickname so angrily. Wait... no it wasn't. I've heard it before. During the times I don't remember. Then it happened. It all came flooding back to me. My friends, my enemies, so man useless deaths and so much destruction and chaos. I remembered everthing that they fixed me to forget. I know the truth.

"Because I love you. I always have. Always will. To the future and more nothing can take that away from us. You said that to me once Zach. Now its my turn to say it. I love you because I know you."

"You can't love me, only the old you knew who I really was.. and still am now that the you I love is gone."

"That girl isn't gone Zach. I found her. I remember."

"That's impossible."

"Zach..." I said reaching out for him. I wanted to hug and kiss him and never let go again.

"What?"

 **General POV**

"I know who, what and everything about you! I know she is your mother and you have no idea who your father is. I know you're an assassin that once went to Blackthorne and I know Blackthorne's secret. I know that at a time you were Joey's prodigy. I know that you think your alone but you really aren't Zach. I'll always know you and I'll always be there no matter how it is: physical mental in your heart or in spirit. I'll always be there for you Zach. Forever and Always I love you." The whole time she had been walking closer to him. She finally reaches her destination, on the ground on her knees sitting how he is on his heels and kisses him. "I love you, I love you." she repeats over and over again as they break apart and she holds his face, tracing each of his features commiting them to memory. She then gets up and walks over to Catherine. "I'll go with you."

"Thank you." she sneers, "Now was that really so hard?"

"Whatever." Cam says

"What was that."

"I said whatever cause I don't care."

"Okay." Catherine says turning away from her starts walking then turns around and smacks her across the face. Cam then fell to the ground from being slapped so hard and leaving a bit of blood trickling down her cheek from the force of the blow.

"Cammie!" Zach screamed and tried to run to her.

"Not so fast." his mother says and she then snaps and her goons set him on the ground pretty far away from Cammie.

"I love you." she yells to him over her shoulder as she is bound and dragged away. She takes one last look over her shoulder and into the eyes of the green eyed boy she love so much. She then has to look away because it hurts to much to think of what she is loosing in exchange for his safety. She remembers his face forever and always and never gives up hope that she'll find her love again. As she turned back so she couldn't see him anymore, he caught a glimpse of her twinkling eyes and beautiful shiny hair as it flipped over her shoulder when she turned. He saw his true love one last time. He cried for her. It wasn't very manly but he did. He cried for her because even spies feel the pain. She cried for him because she wished he was there to save her, but she couldn't let him do that.

 **Zach POV**

She was gone. My beautiful Cammie was gone and I don't think that I'll ever see her again. After she was gone and I was unbound I tried running in the direction that Catherine had taken her and it had taken 12 agents and some sedative to keep me from going after her. Unfortunately they gave me too much sedative and I passed out with the image of my beautiful Gallagher Girl ever present in my mind.

I woke up about 1 week later to see everyone in my room. I questioned them about why they were not looking for Cammie and was told by all of them, that she did it willingly and she wasn't going to be found if she didn't want to be found. When everyone had finally left my room later that day. I thought I was alone so I almost started crying. Then Joe walked in and I said, "She was the only one who could love a killer like me, so I will never stop looking for her."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." he said and then left.

A nurse came in about twenty minutes later and I was told Joe had signed me in for a month. There was no way I was getting out of here too, its the CIA hospital. She then gave me morphine to help me sleep and I allowed myself to fall into the blackness. I found myself almost giving up the life that Cam had given up so much to save, but then I didn't because the scene of kissing her one last time, her holding my face when I wished I could hold hers and her kissing my forehead played through my mind non stop. The message was clear. Never give up because she gave you more than you could have ever hoped for.

 **Hey readers! Sorry to stop the story so abruptly. Tell me if you want a sequel and this is the end of this story.**

 **Lydi**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi readers. This is the sequel to my story Again It's Been Thirteen Years. I hope you like it and for those who forget or for those who don't want to read the first one here is a recap.**

 **XX DO NOT READ PAS HERE IF YOU WISH TO READ THE FIRST STORY AND THERE IS ALSO SPOILERS FOR THE ACTUAL BOOKS! XX**

 **In the story Again It's Been Thirteen Years we follow a innocent non-spy Cammie. She has no idea what her mother does for a living. She doesn't know who killed her father. She has a popular brother named Ryker and is the nerdy girl in school. She really hates her life sometimes, but other times loves it. She has gone to three different schools in the past thirteen years and in each one her friends turned on her. Now all those who have turned on her are going to the same school as her. She only has her teachers and the principal, her Uncle Joey, for allies and in a war zone as big as high school that isn't always a great thing. She is super smart, great with computers and determined to do something good for this world. Then her whole world changes. She finds out her mother is a spy, her friends never actually turned on her, her memories had been changed multiple times, her father was killed by terrorists now trying to kill her, her 'brother' is really her cousin who was adopted when his parents were killed, her enemies are really her friends who love her, she has been caught by the COC multiple times, she fell in love with Zach and pretty much her whole life, or what she thought was her life, was lie. She is then taken to a safe house were she learns the truth and falls in love with Zach all over again. The safe house then comes under attack by Catherine, Zach's evil mother. She hides in a bunker that Zach hid her in and then escapes with his help. After she leaves she makes it to D.C. and gets the CIA's help to save the people she loves, but not without warning them that she will kill them if they endanger or hurt her friends and family. The CIA plus Cam then storm the safe house to find Catherine holding her loved ones at gun point. She then gets into an argument with Zach and remembers everything that she was fixed to forget. She then gives herself up to Catherine and the COC in exchange for Zach and everyone else. He is then checked into a mental hospital for a month so he can't go looking for her and wasting his time.**

 **XX SPOILERS FOR BOTH MY STORY AND THE BOOKS ARE DONE XX**

 **So Join me next chapter for the real story, fourteen years later in Going on Fourteen Years With No Control.**


End file.
